


Just Can't Help It

by norgbelulah



Category: Justified
Genre: Come Shot, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer night is hot against his skin but he has a mind for something even hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillalicious/gifts).



> Written for rillalicious for the holiday gift fic meme, posted a few days early because I finished it and she needs fic today more than Monday. <3 you, bb.

“Raylan, you handsome fuck, get the fuck out here.”

Boyd pulls a last drag on his butt and tosses it to the gravel. The summer night is fucking hot against his skin but he has a mind for something even hotter. He wants salt and sweat. He wants Raylan’s slow burn. Needs it.

That boy is the last man out of the showers that night, as they’ve both been fucked over on the late shift. Boyd’s fine with it because it means he can stand in the parking lot and holler about how badly he wants the son of a bitch. He hasn’t gone there yet, but if Raylan takes any longer he’ll start in on how tight his ass is and how good his cock feels inside it.

Raylan will hate that, but fuck, no one can hear them anyway. He’s personally witnessed every last employee driving out of the damn lot before Raylan even turned off the water.

“Jesus, Boyd,” Raylan says, striding fast out of the locker room, “you want them to hear you out in Cumberland?”

“Hell yes, I do,” Boyd says grinning. And my, that boy is a sight, all clean in his white t-shirt and ripped up jeans, baseball cap in hand and not on his still-wet head. He must have shaved that morning, because he looks like the cleanest cut version of himself Boyd has ever seen and, shit, he wants to mess him up, badly. He wants to get them both fucking dirty.

“Shut the fuck up and get in the truck,” Raylan says in his I’m-done-with-your-shit tone of voice.

Boyd knows they are far from done that night.

He lights another cigarette before climbing into the passenger seat. “Daddy’s in the Everglades, Raylan. Bowman’s out in Lexington with the team.”

“Fuck me, Boyd,” Raylan swears and glances at him then back at the road, a slow, almost gleeful smile spreading across his face. Boyd loves surprising him with this shit.

“I intend to, boy. Don’t you worry about that.”

 

Boyd is already sort of hard when they stumble into his house together, both all hands and tangled legs. They climb the stairs to his room, not bothering to suppress laughter and groans of pleasure. Boyd rips Raylan’s shirt and all he gets in return is a hiss of, “Fuck, Boyd,” and a bite to the lip. That’s all he wants anyway.

Raylan’s hands feel hot all over him, like smoldering coals live in his fingers only to burn Boyd down to his muscles and bones. When Raylan takes his aching cock in those fiery digits, it’s all he can do not to come right there.

“You’re fired up tonight, Boyd,” Raylan says with a smile that Boyd can only hear in the dark. They don’t ever bother with lights, in the nighttime the moon sometimes rises high enough that they can see by. No lights in the house lessen the chances anyone would come upon them like this.

They can look in the daytime, but they see by touch in the night.

“I been waiting too fucking long for this,” Boyd replies, catching his hands on the belt loops at Raylan’s hips. “Too long.”

“What?” Raylan pants the question as Boyd runs his tongue and lips across the length of his throat and jawline, “A week?” They tear at each other’s flys and zippers and strip off their jeans and underwear at the same time.

“Fuck, yes, Raylan, I need you more than once a fucking week, I need you all the time I—“

Raylan leans in, sinks his teeth into Boyd’s collarbone and he can’t speak anymore. “Jesus, shut up,” Raylan says to Boyd’s lips, “You got me now, asshole, what are you going to do about it?”

Boyd takes the cue and pushes Raylan down onto his bed. “I’m gonna get you dirty, Raylan Givens, I’m gonna—shit, you bit me again.” And he had, harder than before. “What the hell?”

Raylan’s smile is wicked and ruthless as he pulls Boyd down on top of him, wrapping his legs around the back of Boyd’s knees. “Stop talkin’, Boyd. I just want you to do it. Fuck me.”

Boyd doesn’t need any more prompting. He lets all his words out through his eyes, knowing Raylan can see them, even in the darkness.

Boyd dips his head down to cover Raylan’s mouth with his own, going deep and rough with his tongue, licking and sucking for all he’s worth. He produces in Raylan these little groaning sounds that are sexy as hell, spurring him on, pressing forward to pull up on Raylan’s legs. His cock is hard now, ready.

He pauses before he reaches the boy’s asshole. “You okay with quick and dirty, Raylan?”

“What does that even mean?” Raylan groans with impatient eyes. “Why are you even asking?”

Boyd tries to look affronted, but knows he fails miserably because he’s too fucking turned on to change his expression to anything but lustful. “I wanna try something different. I promise to suck you off later, okay?” He puts his hand around Raylan’s cock for just a little insurance.

“Oh, Jesus fuck, Boyd,” Raylan gasps as Boyd’s hand teases light fingers on the skin of his behind and pumps once up and down his cock. His hands dig hard into Boyd’s shoulders and he slides one roughly up the back of Boyd’s neck. “Do whatever the hell you want, just get on with it.”

Boyd smiles and spits into his hand. He slides a finger inside Raylan, saying quietly, “You let me know if I’m hurting you, like we talked about.”

Raylan pushes back against his hand, “Jesus, shut up,” he grinds out and bucks when Boyd pumps him again, just for kicks. “You keep that up, you won’t need to suck me off, Boyd, I’ll come before you get your cock in me.”

“Now who’s talking too much?” Boyd smiles and slides another finger inside, it isn’t so easy without the lube they usually use, but something about the idea of it just being Boyd, just what’s inside of him inside of Raylan, is too heady to ignore.

“You love it when I beg,” Raylan retorts, tossing his head and bucking again under Boyd’s hands. “Shit, _come on_.”

So Boyd does.

He pulls his fingers out of Raylan, eliciting a low groan of displeasure from him. Boyd spits on his hand again, slathering it across the length of his cock, before pushing it inside Raylan, who gasps and grabs at Boyd desperately.

Boyd kisses him and whispers in his ear, “Okay, Raylan?”

“Shut _up_ , Boyd. Keep going,” he growls and smashes their lips together, breathing into them, “ _Keep going_.”

Boyd starts to move, slow at first, feeling how tight, how good it is. He moans, eyes rolling, and hears Raylan laugh the way he does when he knows Boyd’s going to get off fucking hard. Then, as Boyd keeps on, he starts to loose his concentration and the sensation, the friction between them grows intense. He holds on tight at Raylan’s knee and hip, keeping traction, keeping grounded. He feels like sparks are flying and Raylan is moaning his name and he knows it’s coming on fast and hard, like right now. He calls to Raylan, loud, harsh, like he always does as a warning and he wraps his hand around the boy’s cock again, his other hand pressing, bruising, against Raylan’s skin.

When Boyd comes, it’s astoundingly powerful. He grunts wordlessly, mindlessly pounding once, twice more into Raylan. His boy is saying something. “Come on, Boyd,” he hears and a hand comes around his, moving their fingers together up and down Raylan’s cock. “Almost,” Raylan groans and Boyd’s not thinking, he just leans forward, and says, “Come on my fucking face, Raylan, _come on_.”

And Raylan does and it’s fucking beautiful. Boyd has a perfect view of Raylan’s face as he screws it up tight to bursting, his mouth hanging open, breath held til he blows it out, blows the rest all over Boyd and it’s hot and pure and vital. Boyd lets his mouth drop open and he tastes its salty viscosity. He tastes Raylan in it.

Boyd lets himself slip out of Raylan and they press closer together, falling limply back on the bed. And Boyd reaches to pull Raylan into a messy, dirty as all fuck, kiss. He takes his goddamn time as he gives Raylan back to himself. He hears the boy sigh with it, feels him lick it off Boyd’s skin.

When they pull apart, Raylan has a sort of awed expression on his face that slowly turns into something a little more funny, a little more of a smile and a question, and he asks, “What the hell got into you, Boyd?”

Boyd slides his fingers all across Raylan’s come-covered chest and stomach and he grins, loving the way it feels in his fingers, on his skin. He feels sated. He feels fucking amazing and he grins. “What? I couldn’t help it, okay? You get me fucking going, boy.”

And Raylan just chuckles at him, rubbing at his hair and pretending like he’s not blushing at all. “Let’s get cleaned up, asshole.”


End file.
